Modern businesses with distributed branches, such as banks or retail locations, are typically interconnected via an enterprise wide area network (WAN). The WAN can be implemented as a physical network or can be implemented in software (e.g., SD-WAN). When implemented as an SD-WAN in software, the WAN is typically implemented in a virtual environment. Due to implementation details and limitations caused by virtual environments, techniques used for managing and configuring a physical WAN may be unavailable for managing or configuring a SD-WAN.